Brother
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Aku tidak pernah tahu, kenapa kakak terasa begitu dekat... Tapi juga terasa begitu jauh? Pair: Akakuro! Cover by @marchde (amevia (Big thanks, Denicchi! XD))


_**Namaku Akashi Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Dan aku, punya seorang kakak.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku punya seorang kakak laki - laki.**

"Tetsuya masih pilek?"

"Um."

"Mau minum?"

"Um."

Segelas air mineral diberi, pemuda berambut merah hanya menatapi si kecil menyesap minuman.

Setelah selesai, gelas itu dikembalikan lagi ke yang lebih tua.

Rambut biru lantas ditepuk, kemudian sang kakak berucap sembari tersenyum.

"Semoga lekas sembuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nama kakakku adalah Akashi Seijurou.**

"Coba panggil namaku, Tetsuya. Seijurou."

"Curo."

"Bukan, Sei-ju-rou."

"Ce-juro."

"Coba 'Sei' dulu."

"Ei."

"S-e-i."

"Cei."

"Oke, tak apa. Lanjut, 'Jurou'."

"Coro?"

"Tidak, tadi kau bisa bilang 'Cejuro', 'Jurou'."

"J... J-j-Zoro."

"Tidak, aku bukan pendekar pedang fandom sebelah. Seijurou."

"Cei... Jurouu?"

"Itu lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Umurku dan kakakku berbeda delapan tahun.**

"Umurku dengan Tetsuya berbeda jauh ya, bu?"

Surai merahnya bergoyang seiring pergerakan kepala yang menoleh ke kiri, menatap adik kecilnya tertidur di gendongan.

"Hmm." Anggukan diberikan, sang ibunda menatap wajah Seijurou lembut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa – apa."

"Sungguh?"

Diam sejenak menjadi opsi, pemilik surai panjang tak merasa harus buru – buru untuk membuat anak sulungnya mengaku.

"Hanya saja..."

Mata emas melirik, menanti jawaban orang yang kini menggenggam kain roknya kuat - kuat.

"Hanya saja... Itu berarti aku tak akan pernah satu sekolah dengan Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang baik.**

"Seijurou, tuntun adikmu berjalan ya."

"Baik, ibu. Ayo Tetsuya."

Si kecil _baby blue_ masih tertatih untuk berjalan. Kedua tangannya yang mungil digenggam lembut dan kuat secara bersamaan oleh sang kakak, langkah Tetsuya berpadu dengan ritme badannya diangkat.

"Ung."

Pada dasarnya Tetsuya sudah bisa berjalan, tapi akan terjatuh jika tiba – tiba ia merasa tak seimbang atau ketika berlarian tak tentu arah.

Tapi kali ini, ia dituntun kakaknya dengan tangan terentang ke atas karena dipegangi, dan hal itu cukup melelahkan baginya.

"Ma...u... Layi..."

Pegangan itu dilepas, berganti dengan rengkuhan di pinggang gendut. "Kalau Tetsuya berlari, kau bisa terjatuh dan aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Jadi, jalan saja ya?"

Wajah sebulat bakpau itu menoleh, binar matanya mencerah seiring bertemu pandang dengan iris merah sang kakak.

"Hmm." Anggukan kecil diberikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang jahil.**

"Hayo..." Boneka berbentuk bayi dengan wajah tak lazim diangkat – angkat. "Bonekanya mau tangkap anak nakal, seperti Tetsuya!"

"Tetcuya... Bukan anak nakal!" Isak tangis ditahan, kaki kecil itu terus melangkah mundur. "Ngg... Ibu... Tetcuya takut..."

Sang kakak melangkah maju, begitu juga dengan boneka di tangan. Tidak peduli adiknya sudah hampir di ambang batas. "Bonekanya akan makan Tetsuya loh..."

"Hiks..." Si kecil tidak tahan, badannya berbalik untuk berlari. "T-tolong..."

Pemuda berambut merah ikut memulai langkah dengan cepat. "Tet~su~ya~, HA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA, IBU!"

Kejar – kejaran tak terelakkan, kemudian sebuah pintu tak jauh dari tempat perkara terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang bersidekap dengan wajah lelah.

"Seijurou! Jangan menjahili adikmu!"

Tetsuya terduduk di lantai, lelah dan gemetar karena takut. Anak yang dipanggil lantas mengaduh lantaran kepalanya dijadikan objek jitakan oleh sang ibunda.

"Jangan buat adikmu menangis lagi sampai berteriak seperti tadi." Setelah mengatakan itu, sang ibu kembali lagi ke ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya.

Aksi diam membisu terjadi diantara kakak beradik tersebut. Sang adik masih terduduk menatap sang kakak dengan suara ingus yang tertahan di hidung, sedangkan yang tertua menatap balik adiknya dengan sorot mata datar sembari masih memegang asal perkara di tangan kanan.

Tiba – tiba senyum si merah melebar kembali, boneka diacungkan ke adiknya.

"Boo!"

"HUUUUUWWAAAAAA, IBUUU!"

"SEIJUROU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah pelindung yang baik.**

"Tetsuya takut?"

Kakak beradik tersebut kini tengah mengantri di sebuah seluncuran kolam renang yang cukup tinggi dan berbelok – belok.

"Mungkin? tapi aku mau naik ini."

Seijurou menghela nafas, senyum kecil ditunjukkan. "Tenang saja, kakak akan menemanimu."

Hingga giliran mereka, Tetsuya kecil sudah bergemetar hanya untuk sekedar duduk di pangkal seluncuran.

"Tetsuya, tenang, oke?" Seijurou ikut duduk, kemudian memangku adiknya. "Ini akan menyenangkan."

"Kak..." Si kecil agak tertatih untuk berbicara. "Nanti kalau aku tenggelam, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, tidak." Telapak tangan yang lebih besar itu mengelus rambut biru langit. "Aku akan menjagamu."

Kedua manusia beda warna itu lantas meluncur cepat ke bawah, berbelok – belok mengikuti alur seluncuran yang mereka naiki. Hingga tiba ke penghujung, Tetsuya mulai menutup mata siap bila dirinya berakhir naas tercebur ke kolam dalam.

 _BYUURRR!_

"?"

Tetsuya sempat tenggelam, ia yakin. Kakinya tidak dapat menjangkau lantai karena tubuhnya yang kecil, tapi kali ini ia mengapung di permukaan air. Tidak tenggelam.

"Lihat?" Dari arah belakang, terdengar agak serak yang selalu Tetsuya dengar. Kedua tangan kokoh mencengkram kedua lengan kecil bagian atas, mengangkat tubuh sang adik dibantu gaya apung air.

"Aku pasti melindungimu."

Senyum bangga terpulas jelas di wajah si sulung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang terampil.**

"Tetsuya, membuat apa?"

Anak bermata bulat mengadah, lalu menatap benda di tangan.

"...Bunga."

Kertas berwarna dilipat sedemikian rupa, tangan kecil itu nampaknya sedikit kesusahan menempelkan kelopak berwarna warni dengan lem putihnya.

"Menarik, sini kakak bantu."

Tangan yang lebih besar menata cekatan, seakan telah terbiasa. Sedikit demi sedikit rupa Bunga mawar mulai terlihat dari tempelan kelopak bunga. Melihat karyanya hampir diambil alih, Tetsuya segera mengambil tangkai bunga tersebut.

"Jangan!" Bunga disembunyikan dalam pelukan yang tak erat, takut merusak bunga. "Kakak cukup melihat saja!"

Alis Seijurou turun satu, heran. "kenapa?"

"Karena..." Jeda sebentar, muka Tetsuya lambat laun memerah. "Bunga ini... untuk kakak..."

Kelopak terakhir beserta daun buatan ditempel, kemudian tangan kecil itu mengacungkannya ke yang lebih tua dengan bergetar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kakak..."

Seijurou membisu, terbelalak tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Dasar."

Kekehan memecah kesunyian. Setangkai bunga diambil, lalu sang adik dipeluk gemas.

"Kakak suka, terima kasih Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang licik.**

"Komputernya masih kau pakai, Tetsuya?"

"Um."

Tetsuya kecil tengah memainkan karakternya, membunuh seekor monster bernama 'poring' karena levelnya belum tinggi.

Jangan tanya kenapa si kecil bisa tahu dan mempunyai game RPG yang harus menggunakan server dulu padahal seharusnya ia belum tahu apa – apa, sang kakak merupakan pelaku utama di sini.

Seijurou hanya bergumam 'hm' panjang diiringi langkah menjauh. Tangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah remote, lalu menyalakan televisi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat sang adik bermain komputer.

"Wah, Tetsuya! Kartun piyo – piyo kesukaanmu tayang tuh!"

"Eh?!" Sang adik termakan umpan. "Mana?!"

Tetsuya berlari meninggalkan gamenya dalam keadaan pause, kemudian langsung duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi.

"Mana kak?"

Sang kakak tersenyum penuh muslihat, "tunggu saja."

Si adik yang belum sadar lantas menunggu sembari bersenandung tidak sabar, sedangkan pemuda merah yang tadinya duduk di sebelah _baby blue_ kini sudah teleportasi ke kursi komputer.

"Loh, kak?"

Si biru kecil menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung. "Tayangan ini kan, hanya promosi kalau piyo – piyo the movie akan ditayangkan minggu depan."

"Memang." Pelaku utama sudah keasyikan menyerang monster dengan karakter _archer._ "Yang penting tayang kan?"

"Eh?!" Lazuardi melebar. "GAMENYA! Harusnya aku dulu yang main!"

"Salahmu." Lidah terjulur dari yang tertua, tanda ejekan. "Komputer kok ditinggal, jadinya kupakai."

"KAKAK CURANG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang suka berbagi.**

"Kau cukup satu mangkuk?"

Kakak beradik Akashi kini menikmati sup tofu di salah satu kedai sederhana. Orang tua mereka sedang pergi ke rumah saudara dan Seijurou berpikir tak buruk juga mengajak sang adik makan di luar berdua saja.

"Ng..." Yang ditanya memandang mangkuknya sendiri. "Kupikir cukup."

Akashi sulung tidak buta, mangkuk sup di sini kecilnya agak keterlaluan walau memang harganya sangat terjangkau. Pantas saja rata – rata orang di sini makannya minimal dua mangkuk.

Seijurou tersenyum makhlum, lalu meletakkan mangkuk ketiga yang baru ia pesan ke tengah meja.

"Ayo kita bagi berdua, kakak tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang sombong.**

"Tetsuya, ayo kita bertanding."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tangan kanan yang asyik menulis rentetan huruf berhenti seketika.

"Bertanding apa?"

Anak kecil jelas tertarik dengan kompetisi, dimana itu bisa menjadi ajang mendapat barang incaran bila menjadi pemenang (dua gelas milkshake ukuran jumbo sepertinya lumayan bagi Tetsuya).

Senyum miring merekah di bibir sang kakak. "Tulisan yang paling bagus."

Kepala biru itu miring sedikit, bingung apakah kakaknya tadi terbentur batu ponari atau terpeleset menghindar kecupan jauh dari tante Reo si tetanggga sebelah hingga mengajaknya berlomba bagus – bagusan tulisan. Hei, apa – apaan dengan senyum setan itu?

Oh, apa karena daritadi Tetsuya belajar menulis huruf sebagus yang ia bisa sehingga memotivasi Seijurou untuk unjuk kebolehan?

Oke, si itik biru juga tidak akan kalah.

"Baik, mau tulisan apa?" Pensil digenggam erat, siap memberi hasil terbaik.

"Hmm... Coba tulis kata 'ayah'."

Selembar kertas lantas dicoret, Tetsuya menulis pelan – pelan berharap tulisannya terlihat bagus dari yang biasanya.

"Sudah, coba kakak."

Pensil di genggaman kecil diambil, senyum Seijurou tak berkurang seinchi pun selama ia menulis. Rasa percaya dirinya jelas terlihat tinggi.

"Lihat."

Berbeda dengan tulisan Tetsuya yang terukir lurus namun kaku khas anak kecil, tulisan Seijurou terlihat agak miring dengan lengkungan indah di hurufnya.

Jelas sekali siapa pemenangnya.

"Uh, kakak kan lebih tua dariku. Pengalaman menulis kita jelas berbeda jauh."

Si biru mungil merengut, matanya menatap tak terima.

"Tetap saja intinya kakak yang menang." Kekehan pelan keluar tanpa ada hambatan. "Tetsuya bisa temani kakak makan? Rasanya tidak enak makan sendiri di ruang makan sebesar itu. Kau belum makan kan? Belajar boleh, tapi jangan lupa kebutuhan."

"Ya... Karena kakak menang, aku akan menemani kakak." Buku bersampul merah ditutup. "Tapi lain kali aku pasti menang."

"Tidak, Tetsuya." Senyum miring terukir menyebalkan, lagi – lagi Seijurou membuat darah adiknya naik tensi. "Aku akan selalu menang dan itu absolut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang perhatian.**

Kertas bergambar wajik menjadi fokus utama itik biru.

"Yosh, tinggal gunting."

Tangan mungil mengeksplorasi tempat sekitar, berharap berhasil mendapat apa yang diharapkan. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, benda dengan bilah besi berhasil digenggam.

"Tetsuya!" Seijurou yang tadinya hanya numpang lewat, kini langsung mendekat ke arah sang adik. "Bahaya, jangan gunakan benda tajam!"

Gunting merah dirampas paksa, Tetsuya manyun menghadapi keposesifan sang kakak.

"Aku hanya ingin menggunting gambarku, Kak."

Singa merah menggeleng keras. "Tidak, kalau mau melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini, bilang ke kakak. Kalau jarimu tergores atau bahkan terpotong bagaimana? Nanti malah kakak yang nangis menjerit daripada kamu sendiri kalau hal itu terjadi."

Dahi si kecil mulai merengut. "Tapi aku harus segera memotongnya."

Ganti alis Seijurou yang menurun tidak suka. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus segera mengirim ini ke Kagami-kun."

Hawa panas menguar entah darimana asalnya. "Kenapa? Dan siapa itu Kagami?"

"Kagami-kun itu anak tetangga sebelah." Mata biru bergulir kembali ke gambar. "Dari kemarin dia mengirimi Tetsuya gambar hati dengan tulisan 'aku akan datang ke kerajaan hatimu.', jadi kupikir dia ingin mengajak Tetsuya main kerajaan – kerajaan berdasarkan simbol kartu yang pernah kami lihat─kak?"

Tetsuya menoleh, mendapati gebrakan pintu beserta gunting yang raib bersamaan dengan sosok kakaknya yang hilang entah kemana.

Besoknya, Kagami sungguhan mengajaknya bermain kerajaan – kerajaan, dengan permintaan si harimau kecil sendiri untuk mengganti simbol hati menjadi keriting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang paling pengertian.**

"Ungg..."

Seorang anak laki – laki berhelai _baby blue_ terlihat menahan tangis sembari menatap mobil – mobilannya hancur tak berbentuk.

"Ini sudah tak bisa diperbaiki." Jelas Seijurou, menatap naas. "Ikhlaskan ya Tetsuya, nanti kakak akan belikan yang baru."

Yang punya masih memasang wajah setengah mewek, bibirnya bergetar ingin bersuara sekaligus menahan isakan. "Tetsuya... tidak apa – apa... Mainan Tetsuya... rusak karena Tetsuya..."

Usapan lembut diberikan dari yang tertua, "Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja Tetsuya."

"Ti...dak..." Tetsuya hampir tak bisa menahan, namun kerutan dahinya muncul mencoba tegar. "Kalau Tetsuya menangis... Mainannya akan bersedih..."

Pemilik rambut merah terhenyak sebentar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang masih sibuk mengusap mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seijurou kembali dengan gelas di tangan lalu duduk di sebelah si bungsu.

"Ini."

Gelas bersuhu dingin disodor, Tetsuya melongo sekaligus menatap sang kakak dengan penuh binar.

"Lihat! Ada vanilla milkshake kesukaanmu!" Seijurou tersenyum lembut, telunjuknya lantas terangkat di depan bibirnya. "Tapi jangan beritahu ibu."

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya─sang adik langsung menerjang dan memeluk erat sang kakak sembari menangis meraung – raung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang tak bisa kumengerti.**

Tetsuya yang masih berumur sembilan tahun adalah makhluk paling hiperaktif dan patut diawasi jika tidak ingin yang bersangkutan hilang kemudian berakhir di pojokan gudang atau kawasan terisolasi lainnya.

Dengan titelnya sebagai anak kecil, si biru mungil suka seenak jidat memasuki kamar – kamar yang ada (baik orang tua maupun kamar pembantu sekalipun) dan merasa tidak bersalah memasuki wilayah privasi tersebut.

Tidak terkecuali kakaknya.

Kepala serupa selimut bulu biru melongok, memandang waspada ruangan gelap tepat di depan kamarnya. Kakaknya memang tipe hemat dan disiplin, jika tidak ada di rumah maka lampu kamar selalu dimatikan.

Kaki kecil itu berjinjit untuk menekan tombol saklar. Bohlam putih menyala tepat ketika Tetsuya menapak tanah setelah melompat karena tak sampai.

Aroma citrus menguar, mengiringi sunyi ruangan yang tertata rapi. Tetsuya kecil melangkah sembari mengamati tiap benda yang terjangkau penglihatannya. Sejujurnya, Tetsuya tidak biasa kemari karena pintu kamar kakaknya selalu terkunci, tapi untuk kali ini kebetulan kamar orang terkait terbuka lebar minta disinggah.

"Meja rias?"

Alis Tetsuya tertekuk, bingung. Kakaknya memiliki dua meja, meja belajar dan meja serupa meja rias karena memiliki cermin yang cukup besar.

Kakaknya suka merawat wajah?

Tidak heran sih, wajahnya putih dan tampan begitu.

Kuroko menarik kursi, menyeretnya hingga berada tepat di depan meja rias tersebut. Kaki kecilnya melompat, tangannya berpegangan dengan sandaran kursi kemudian berdiri tegak di atasnya. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap cermin yang cukup besar di hadapannya.

Tetsuya bukan bermaksud ngaca atau mau manggil setan loh ya... Tetsuya cuma mau lihat apa saja yang ada di meja rias kakaknya itu.

Sepanjang penglihatan Tetsuya, tidak ada barang spesial di atas meja itu. Hanya ada parfum, beberapa botol tak dikenal berwarna – warni, dan sisir. Si kecil menghela nafas, kecewa. Maniknya berpindah ke arah cermin yang tertempeli foto──

──tunggu, apa?

Beberapa─tidak, puluhan foto tertempel di setiap pinggir cermin. Foto itu mencetak banyak gambar gadis yang tak dikenal, beberapa ada yang disilang dengan coretan spidol berwarna merah.

"Apa... ini?"

Tetsuya bergumam, menatap shock penuh tanda tanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Tetsuya meloncat turun dari kursi. Berlari ke arah kamarnya, menutup dan mengunci pintu, kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam.

Dia meyakinkan diri sendiri─ _Tetsuya tidak melihat apa – apa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang sibuk.**

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijurou mengambil tasnya tergesa – gesa. Kakinya berderap cepat, menyelimuti koridor dengan suara hentakan bertubi – tubi.

"Tapi, ayah harus bekerja dan ibu juga sedang sakit..." Tetsuya yang sudah menginjak sekolah menengah pertama mengikuti sang kakak dengan wajah tertunduk. "Apa kakak tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan wali murid meski hanya sebentar?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah sangat sibuk dengan kuliah dan organisasiku, Tetsuya." Ucapan itu mengalun datar namun dingin. "Jangan manja."

Satu – satunya pemilik rambut biru di sana langsung berhenti melangkah, berdiri diam menatap sang kakak yang sedang memakai sepatu di depan pintu.

"Aku berangkat─"

"Apa benar – benar tidak bisa? Kakak juga baru pulang tadi malam."

Suara lirih menciptakan jeda diantara mereka berdua.

Kakaknya mencoba beralasan. "Sudah kubilang─"

"─Sudah dua tahun kakak mengacuhkanku! Bisakah memberiku waktu meski hanya sebentar?!" Potong Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memberanikan diri menatap punggung sang kakak yang terdiam membelakanginya.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

"... Tidak bisa."

Seijurou menoleh, lalu meninggalkan adiknya yang membeku ditutup debam pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang tegar.**

Hari ini, sang kakak lulus dan wisuda bersama kawan – kawannya.

Sudah beberapa tahun kakaknya tidak terlihat sebahagia ini. Berkumpul dengan teman – temannya di taman universitas kemudian berfoto – foto ria tak kenal waktu.

Seijurou menarik – narik Tetsuya, tersenyum cerah dan mengajak sang adik untuk tersenyum dalam jepretan kamera.

"Tersenyum, Tetsuya! Iiiiiii!" Ucap sang kakak. Telunjuk besar itu menyentuh kedua pipi putih Tetsuya, mengajak wajah datar tersebut tersenyum meski harus dipaksa.

Setelah kilat cahaya terjadi beberapa kali, Seijurou menuju ke ayah dan ibunya untuk berfoto lagi. Tetsuya hanya terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Bersyukur kakaknya merasa senang. Bersyukur kakaknya kembali seperti semula. Bersyukur dirinya bisa bersama sang kakak dalam momen kebahagiaannya seperti ini.

Eufora membahagiakan itu terus berlangsung─

─hingga salah seorang wanita bersurai merah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"IBU!" Tetsuya pertama kali berteriak, juga menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri tempat wanita itu tergeletak.

"Shiori!" Sang ayah menghampiri, lalu mengambil ponsel. "Hallo! Tanaka! Cepat kemari dengan mobil dan bersiap ke rumah sakit terdekat!"

Seijurou yang membawa sebuket bunga serta barang hadiah dari teman - temannya membeku seketika, bawaannya terjatuh, disusul teriakan panik si sulung ketika mendekati sang ibunda.

"Ibu!" Teriaknya sembari menepuk pipi wanita tersebut. "Ada apa?!"

"Kak..." Tetsuya terisak, matanya nampak kosong disertai ketakutan yang dalam. "Nafas ibu... Terputus – putus... Detaknya juga..."

Seijurou ikut memeriksa keadaan ibunya. Ayahnya sendiri kini berteriak layaknya orang gila menelpon sang supir yang tak kunjung datang.

Tangis Seijurou hampir pecah, ketika dirinya memeriksa nadi di tangan ibunya. Suara detaknya mulai memelan, nafasnya hampir tak terasa, dan senyum di bibir orang yang melahirkannya sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Kak... Bagaimana keadaan ibu..?"

Seijurou menoleh, mendapati adiknya menatapnya penuh khawatir. Kedua pipinya telah teraliri air mata tanpa bisa dibendung. Sulung Akashi tersentak, ibunya digendong oleh sang ayah ke mobil.

"Seijurou!" Ayahnya berteriak. "Mobil tidak muat! Ayah akan membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit, jaga Tetsuya di sini! Setelah mengantar kami, Tanaka akan menjemput kalian!"

Mulut itu hanya menganga, Seijurou tidak sanggup berkomentar apa – apa. Seharusnya hari ini adalah momen paling membahagiakannya, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari──

"Kak..." Seseorang memegang kemejanya dari belakang. "Bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

Seijurou menoleh, membatu sesaat. Kebingungan menyerangnya secara beruntun, membuatnya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Namun, melihat adiknya terus menangis membuatnya tak bisa terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tangis yang sudah turun kontan dihapus, sang adik yang masih sesegukan menangis langsung dipeluk.

"Tidak apa – apa, ibu pasti tidak apa – apa." Sang kakak memeluk erat sembari mengelus punggung sang adik. "Semua akan baik – baik saja, Tetsuya jangan menangis."

Tetsuya menyamankan diri di pelukan sang kakak, air matanya masih terus mengalir. "Sungguh? Tapi..."

"Hum, sungguh!" Seijurou mengangguk cepat. "Ibu hanya kelelahan, setelah ini, kita akan makan malam seperti biasa, dan akan ada minuman kesukaan Tetsuya, Vanilla Milkshake!"

Tangisan Tetsuya semakin deras, rambut selembut sutra itu ikut bergerak seiring pergerakan adik dalam pelukan.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Kau sudah dewasa!"

Pemuda berambut biru mengangguk lagi. Menenggelamkan diri dalam rengkuhan hangat.

"Berdoa saja, mungkin ibu pingsan seperti biasanya!"

Anggukan pelan terus diberikan. Tidak peduli banyak orang melihat mereka.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja."

Tetsuya menutup mata, menghargai hiburan sang kakak yang mulai menangis lirih.

"Semua..."

Perkataan itu seakan tercekat, diputus segukan.

"... **Akan baik – baik saja**..."

Setelahnya hanya hening, tidak peduli suara berbisik, tidak peduli waktu yang sudah melaju lambat.

Tetsuya tahu── _semua tidak akan baik – baik saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang bisa berubah.**

Tetsuya tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Kakaknya kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya, ditambah pekerjaan baru Seijurou sebagai penulis. Ia tak pernah keluar, kecuali jika memiliki urusan yang mengharuskannya pergi. Seijurou juga tak pernah lagi makan di ruang makan. Makanannya selalu diantar ke kamar dan hanya dimakan sedikit.

Semenjak hari itu, Seijurou mulai berubah. Janji makan malam dengan _vanilla milkshake_ tak pernah ditepati. Sang ayah juga jarang menampakan diri dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di ruang kerja.

Rumah besar berinterior tak biasa itu terasa sangat dingin─ _terlebih dengan kepergian sang ibunda._

"Kak?" Ketuk Tetsuya, suatu pagi. "Waktunya sarapan, kakak tidak ke ruang makan?"

"...Nanti."

Kebohongan dinamis, sama seperti kemarin.

 _Kakaknya tidak pernah datang._

Dengan wajah datar, lelaki berambut biru itu menghampiri ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Ayah?" Tangan melakukan gestur berulang, mengetuk. "Waktunya sarapan."

"...Ayah sedang kerja."

Terulang lagi, sama seperti kemarin.

 _Ayahnya tidak pernah muncul._

Tetsuya melangkah tenang, memasuki ruang makan dan duduk sendiri. Makanan yang tersaji melampaui ekspetasi─nasi, telur gulung, sup tofu, dan segelas _vanilla milkshake_.

Seakan sudah biasa, Tetsuya mengucap ' _ittadakimasu_ ' dan sarapan ditemani keheningan. Mulut kecilnya mengunyah, menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang mendalam.

Tangan pucat menyumpit sepotong tahu, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut. Kuah sup disesap sedikit, mencicipi rasa asin yang menguasai mulut. Menyadari tidak adanya rumput laut dalam mangkuk tersebut.

 _._

 _"Ada sup tofu! Kesukaanku!"_

 _"Ibu sengaja buatkan, karena hari ini Seijurou akan masuk kuliah."_

 _"Kau akan menghadapi tantangan yang berat, Seijurou─"_

 _"Kakak! Itu tahuku!"_

 _"Wek─! Salah sendiri tidak cepat dimakan."_

 _"Seijurou, dengarkan ayah bicara!"_

 _"Sudahlah sayang. Seijurou, jangan jahili adikmu lagi."_

.

Mata biru melirik gelas berukuran besar di samping piring telurnya. Air yang mengalir pada sisi gelas akibat naiknya suhu minuman tersebut nampaknya menjadi pusat perhatian si bungsu.

.

 _"Tetsuya! Jangan minum terlalu banyak!"_

 _"Kembalikan kak! Aku baru minum sedikit!"_

 _"Sedikit apanya, ini sudah gelas kedua!"_

 _"Kau bisa sakit jika minum es terus, Tetsuya─"_

 _"Tetsuya masih mau minum!"_

 _"Tidak boleh!"_

 _"Tetsuya, dengarkan ayah bicara!"_

 _"Sudahlah sayang. Tetsuya, jangan terlalu banyak minum vanilla milkshake ya."_

.

.

.

Sumpit bambu diletakan. Pemuda berambut biru beranjak dari kursi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan atmosfer kelam.

Seorang maid langsung menghampiri meja makan, berniat membereskan peralatan makan bekas sarapan. Wanita itu kemudian menyadari, semangkuk sup tofu dan segelas milkshake nampaknya dibiarkan nyaris utuh oleh tuan mudanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang bisa jadi tak bisa menahan emosinya.**

"Tetsuya?"

"Kakak?" Tetsuya mengalihkan mata dari televisi, turut menatap kakaknya yang berwajah tak kalah datar darinya. "Okaeri."

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mengandung perhatian kecil, sayangnya tertutup karena intonasi dingin dan menyesakan.

"Kakak kenapa baru pulang?" Seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari si sulung, Tetsuya melanjutkan kembali. "Ini sudah larut malam─"

" **Kutanya**." Suaranya seperti ditekan, mengintimidasi. "Kenapa kau belum tidur!"

Tetsuya terdiam. Seijurou menatapnya tajam, terlihat tak suka.

"Aku─"

"Kau menunggu apa lagi hah?"

Suasana seakan mencekam, suara televisi yang menyiarkan drama komedi sama sekali tidak membantu.

Seijurou menghardik lagi. "Segera tidur sana!"

"A-ah──" Sang adik tercekat, kata – katanya tak mampu keluar meski sudah di ujung lidah. "─Ini mau tidur. Maaf."

Tetsuya segera meninggalkan tempat, menuju kamarnya dengan hati yang terasa diremat.

Meninggalkan Seijurou yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kesal setengah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang bisa berbalik, sekaligus sukar untuk diharap kembali.**

Setelah sekian lama, Tetsuya akhirnya kembali lagi ke ruangan bernuansa coklat tersebut. Kamar sang kakak, Akashi Seijurou.

Pemuda biru ini bukannya mau melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh, ia hanya ingin mengambil _flashdisk_ nya yang dipinjam oleh si pemilik kamar.

Toh, orangnya kebetulan sedang keluar. Tanpa pamit.

Tetsuya sempat bernostalgia sebentar. Terakhir kali ia ke sini ketika ia masih kecil, masih pendek. Jauh dengan dirinya sekarang yang sudah mencapai seratus enam puluh delapan senti.

"Tempat ini jadi agak berbeda..." Gumamnya sembari memperhatikan sekitar.

Meja belajar dan meja rias yang dulu sempat membuatnya lari terbirit – birit dari kamar ini masih ada, meski foto – foto yang dulu telah hilang dari tempatnya. Buku dan lembaran yang terlihat penting juga terlihat lebih banyak dan bertumpuk di meja kayu tersebut.

Tetsuya sempat terdiam. Sampai sekarang, ia masih tak mengerti siapa dan kenapa foto – foto perempuan (yang ternyata baru diketahui Tetsuya bahwa itu teman sekelas kakaknya) bisa ditempel di cermin itu lengkap tanda silang.

Ia tak pernah berani bertanya. Ia takut dibilang lancang dan dimarahi kakaknya. Lagipula, foto itu sudah tak terlihat lagi ketika Tetsuya mengintip celah pintu kamar kakaknya yang saat itu baru masuk kuliah.

"Ah, kakak bilang _flashdisk_ nya diletakkan di meja sebelah kasurnya."

Kaki berbalut kaos kaki hitam itu melangkah pelan, tak berani dan tak berniat grusak – grusuk atau melihat lebih detail lagi kamar Seijurou.

"Ng?"

Tetsuya mendekat meja nakas, terdapat sebuah jam weker dan _flashdisk_ yang dicarinya.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Tepat di sebelah jam berwarna merah itu, setangkai bunga buatan dipajang dengan vas bunga kaca sederhana namun terlihat menarik karena corak khasnya.

"Ini... Bunga buatanku..."

Tangan pucatnya gemetar, hendak menyentuh bunga yang terlihat sedikit kusam termakan waktu.

"Kakak... Menyimpannya..." Senyum kecilnya terukir. "Kakak..."

Sadar bahwa ia tak ingin kembali berharap, telapak tangannya langsung mengambil _flashdisk_ cekatan. Kemudian berlari ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

' _Apa kakak yang dulu masih ada...'_

Selepas menggebrak pintu kamar, Tetsuya tersungkur di lantai. Berpikir, lalu berbaring menatap lampu di langit kamar.

Bibirnya berbisik lirih, tangan kanannya menutup kedua mata.

" _Tetsuya... rindu kakak..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku adalah orang yang masih bisa diharapkan.**

"Kau ada acara apa, Tetsuya?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati pria berambut merah menatapnya dari balik pintu.

"Tidak ada." Tetsuya mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau memakai apron begitu." Mata heterochrome melirik sang adik yang kembali fokus memotong tahu. "Dan memasak... Kesambet apa?"

"Para pelayan kan pulang kampung tadi pagi." Sorotnya masih datar, namun backgroundnya fuwa – fuwa kebahagiaan. "Jadi aku mencoba membuat makan malam."

"Yang kutahu Tetsuya hanya bisa merebus telur."

"Kakak saja yang kurang tahu kemampuanku."

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tetsuya tetap fokus dengan apa yang dimasaknya, sedangkan Seijurou terus memperhatikan dari ambang pintu.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah." Sang kakak meninggalkan tempat, suaranya melembut. "Kakak lapar."

"Roger." Tetsuya menyahut, masih berintonasi datar.

Seijurou tidak tahu. Meski suara Tetsuya masih terdengar tanpa intonasi, masih terlihat acuh, masih tanpa ekspresi macam papan penggilasan, sang bungsu sebenarnya menahan pekikan ala manusia – manusia heroik setelah menendang bola ke gawang musuh. Bahagia karena dapat berbicara normal seperti dulu. Senang meskipun kejadian barusan hanya terjadi tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakakku...**

Sebatang _dark choco_ dipotong tipis – tipis. Tangan putih itu terlihat lihai memasukan segera potongan cokelat ke dalam panci yang dipanaskan di atas air mendidih. Tetsuya menghela nafas lega, lalu melirik jam di dinding atasnya.

'Kakak kapan pulang...?'

Maniknya menatap cairan cokelat yang tengah diaduk. Pikirannya melalang bulana ke sana kemari sembari menanti. Tidak dihiraukannya berita cuaca di televisi, juga hujan yang cukup deras hingga menambah kesan mistis di ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya memikirkan kakaknya, kakak merah sok sibuk yang tak kunjung pulang dari pertemuan dengan orang – orang yang tak Tetsuya kenal (pun juga tak ingin Tetsuya pedulikan.)

Kompor dimatikan, panci berisi cokelat cair dengan asap mengepul dimasukkan ke dalam loyang berbentuk penguin dan anekaragam bentuk lainnya. Setelah terbagi rata, cetakan – cetakan itu kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

Hari beranjak malam dan Seijurou masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Tetsuya menatap sedih coklat berbentuk penguin buatannya. Lama ia menunggu kakaknya yang tak pulang, padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir selama dua jam lamanya.

Perut pada cokelat penguin berisi tulisan hiragana, berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tetsuya harap, kakaknya sempat membaca tulisannya dulu sebelum melahap habis penguin tak bersalah tersebut.

'Untung ruangan ini berAC.' Batin Tetsuya. 'Jadi coklat ini tidak cepat mencair.'

Tetsuya sadar diri, dia tak bisa menyalahkan sang kakak sepenuhnya. Pertemuan dengan editor untuk membahas karya barunya dua bulan mendatang bukanlah hal yang sanggup untuk diabaikan oleh Seijurou. Ditambah lagi, Ayah yang jarang terlihat berkeliaran akhir – akhir ini tetiba muncul dan memerintahkan Seijurou untuk menghadiri rapat di kantor. Alasan formalitas: agar Seijurou terbiasa bila nantinya ia menjadi penerus perusahaan. Alasan realitas: Kuroko berani bertaruh, punggung sang ayah mendadak encok, terlihat dari gerak jalannya yang terseok – seok memalukan ketika hendak memasuki kamar tadi pagi.

Pemuda biru langit menghela nafas── _Kalau begini mah, saya bisa apa?_

Tetsuya menunduk, tersenyum pahit.

 _'Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.'_

Setiap tahun, ibu selalu memberi cokelat di setiap hari ulang tahun mereka. Rasa yang ada pun adalah rasa favorit mereka─Tetsuya rasa vanilla, sedangkan Seijurou rasa teh hijau.

Namun, untuk tahun ini sangatlah berbeda.

' _Karena ibu telah pergi._ '

Air mata menetes satu, Tetsuya memandang cokelat buatannya sendiri.

Tahun ini, Tetsuya ingin melanjutkan hadiah itu. Meski ia tak bisa membuat rasa bervarian seperti ibunya, ia cukup tahu Seijurou tak suka manis, dan cokelat hitam merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk itu─andai saja jika ada rasa kopi kesukaan kakaknya.

Lama termenung, tiba – tiba Tetsuya menguap lebar. Udara dari pendingin yang tak diubah meski suhu di luar sedang turun─karena hujan─membuat bungsu keluarga Akashi tersebut terkantuk – kantuk. Kelopak matanya mengedip pelan, terasa berat dan ingin menutup sepenuhnya. Bantal sofa yang didudukinya begitu empuk, ditambah heningnya suasana membuat pemuda itu jatuh tertidur pada akhirnya.

"Hmm... Ng?"

Tetsuya, dengan rambut acak – acakan, keluar dari alam mimpi dan menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan berbaring di atas sofa persis seperti sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Yang membedakan adalah──sebuah selimut merah marun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kakak?"

Pemuda biru itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencari keberadaan manusia di sekitar yang berpotensi memberi penjelasan. Namun, tidak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya, pun orang yang sempat disangka – sangka sebagai pelaku penyelimutan tanpa membangunkan si itik biru.

Ketika maniknya melirik ke arah meja, tidak didapatinya cokelat penguin, hanya menyisakan sebuah piring kosong dengan sedikit noda cokelat beserta secarik kertas di atasnya.

'Terima kasih.'

Begitu isinya.

Tetsuya lantas berlari, tak peduli selimut yang terjatuh ke lantai karenanya, tak peduli rasa nyeri bahunya karena menabrak pintu, tak peduli koridor sepi berselimut gelap, tak peduli suara gaduh langkahnya yang bisa saja mengganggu penghuni yang lain, ia hanya ingin bertemu kakaknya.

Kaki berkaos kaki hitam terhenti di sebuah pintu kayu. Cahaya temaram melewati celah pintu, hening seakan tak ada apa pun, namun dapat dirasakan hangat hawa keberadaan seseorang di dalamnya.

Tangan Tetsuya terangkat, berniat mengetuk. Saat lipatan telunjuk itu hendak menabrak, ia terhenti. Entah apa yang menyebabkan bayangan – bayangan masa lalu yang sempat dilupakannya dapat berkelebat di pikiran tanpa perintah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 _'Tetsuya! Bangun!'_

 _'Jangan tarik kakiku, kak!'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Itu pertama kali kakak membangunkanku.)**_

 **.**

 _'Sudah makan?'_

 _'Belum.'_

 _'Mau masak mie sama – sama?'_

 _'Mau!'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Aku ingin selalu bersamamu.)**_

 **.**

 _'Tetsuya ingin vanilla milkshake jumbo...'_

 _'Jangan Tetsuya, jangan sembarangan beli ini itu.'_

 _'Tapi...'_

 _'Tidak.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku, tidak kurang namun kadang berlebih)**_

 **.**

 _'Hehe... Kakak akhirnya yang mengambil rapor!'_

 _'Berisik, tapi nilaimu bagus juga Tetsuya.'_

 _'Uh, jangan mengacak rambutku!'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Aku ingin membuatmu bangga, dan membuatku pantas sebagai adikmu.)**_

 **.**

 _'Kakak sayang Tetsuya?'_

 _'Tentu saja, Tetsuya sendiri?'_

 _'Aku juga!'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Aku sangat menyayangimu**_ ─ _ **tidak, bahkan mencintaimu.)**_

 _ **.**_

Tetsuya menangis dalam diam. Dahi dan kedua tangannya ia sandarkan pada pintu. Berharap kakaknya merasakan kehadirannya, sekaligus berharap dirinya tidak disadari sama sekali.

Ia hanya ingin berdoa, berharap kakaknya bahagia, berharap bisa dekat kakaknya, untuk masa lalu, masa depan, dan masa ini, meski harus terpisah oleh pintu bertebal tiga sentimeter di hadapan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Aku ingin dekat denganmu, ingin bahagia denganmu, ingin berbagi denganmu)**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _'Kakak? Boleh minta tolong─'_

 _'Kakak sibuk, pergilah.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Kapan pertama kali semua ini dimulai?)**_

 **.**

 _'Kakak baru pulang?'_

 _'Hn.'_

 _'Sudah makan?'_

 _'Sudah.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Apa yang salah dariku? Apa yang berubah?)**_

 **.**

 _'Aku sekarang bisa bermain basket loh kak!'_

 _'Hah? Kau akan cepat lelah, berhenti saja.'_

 _'Tapi...'_

 _'Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Aku tidak tahu apa kau peduli, semua terasa berbeda)**_

 **.**

 _"Kak..."_

 _"APA?!"_

 _"... Tidak apa – apa, maaf."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah, dan semua terasa tak mungkin.)**_

 **.**

 _'... Sudah cukup, Tetsuya.'_

 _'Cukup akan apa?'_

 _'Cukup dengan tatapan itu. Aku bukan kakakmu lagi.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Semua telah berubah**_ ─ _ **tidak, kakak telah berubah)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kakak..._ " Bisik Tetsuya, lirih. " _Tetsuya rindu kakak..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kakak sangat dekat di sini... Tapi kadangkala juga terasa jauh, sangat jauh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END (?)**


End file.
